rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Land of Pictures 16
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 16 : Awesome and Stupendous Pictures (very best part of this wiki) Various Computer related projects which McClendon and his Team worked on. It was hard to just get a few K of memory in those early days for the computers. See - THIS is something called a 'Blueprint', which is used to record complex and exacting details for some project. Its what you SHOULD have seen instead of those ridiculous chalkboards in Infinite BS (and there WERE employed in the previous BS1/BS2 games). Honestly, I don't think those game designers even KNOW what a chalkboard is any more, the way they were laughably used. Little Sign on Andrew Ryan's office desk. Im sure I'll come up with something strange to caption this with (invention for quickly making those huge banners - with an Art Deco type font....) "Things are Bigger and Better in Rapture !!!" Ryan Industries Mono Cycle. Maneuverable. Just the thing for traversing the Suburbia tunnels in the newest section of Rapture. This might have been found in multiverse fantasy magic BaSx Rapture, but WOULD NOT be in BS1/BS2 Rapture. Obviously the timelines were screwed up, which in the logical system causes that parallel universe never to have existed at all (That's how you solve the Grand Father Paradox). Real Zeppelin construction. Special extra light-weight metals, thin girders and lots of guy wires. ((No doubt Fink just cooked up the new metal alloys in his kitchen one afternoon ... Yeah that makes sense to explain it, doesn't it ??)) It really damages the story when clueless developers attempt to explain their Fantasy world. Note how this is well supported. A REAL Gatling Gun weighs something like 200 pounds (you're not going to balance it in only one hand and then turn a crank with the other). The Motorized Patriots being overbalanced by that mass of metal just looked stupid. If McClendon had been in Columbia then you might have seen an AutomaticGent, which would render the bothersome Lower Classes/Serfs largely redundant (resulting in their being disposed of, and allowing Columbia to peacefully sail off into its future.) Jack did look pretty dumb when he had only found the helmet section of his Big Daddy disguise. Ryan's Surface Organization started all kinds of strange rumors to try to camouflage Rapture's existence. Another at least plausible mechanism, versus the magic Skylines of Columbia. Seriously, if they had to have a fricken chainsaw weapon, THEN JUST HAVE A FRICKEN CHAINSAW... Seeing all the concept art, it is apparent that Columbia could have been done MUCH MUCH better. This whole facade looks to be something made for back when they gave tours of "The Thinker" (the sign, the big blue spark stuff, etc...). Real computers are pretty dull and boring to look at. Looks like it should shout "Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain.!!!" Explaining the Canon-breaking Infinit-ized Rapture (BaSx), it was fully plausible that 'Elizabeth' was one of Cohens little circle that he dosed with his famous "ADAM Cocktails", resulting in insanity (Cohen intentionally doing it as 'Performance Art'), and the resulting delusions that the game represents. This here might also be the latest Rapture fad of injecting Bioluminescent dyes into peoples eyes to make them all weirdly glowey. "Just hold still while I stick this long needle into your eyeball ... Oh don't be such a baby !!!" . . . . ---- ---- . . . .